The Wilderness of Love
by Eyes in the Dark Soul
Summary: They were taken from their homes when they were infants. Sounds cliche right? What if they used to live in Avalon? What can 8 boys do to find their true loves and return to their homes in one piece? Find out inside. Pairings 1X2, 3X4, 5X13, and 6XOC.


**The Wilderness of Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I was inspired by Geeko Osako the author of Candlelight. So please don't sue.

Author's Note: This is a yaoi story with the pairings of 1X2, 3X4, 5X13, and 6XOC (Named Michael also 01's twin brother). There will be serious Relena bashing. If don't like it don't read it ok?

**Chapter 1: The Beginning…**

In the beginning there were five kingdoms that ruled the whole of the woods of Avalon. Each kingdom was ruled by one of five different family clans that each had their own unique characteristics and abilities. These families were the Gryphon clan, the Death clan, the Wild clan, the Dragon-Phoenix clan and the Tenshi clan.

The Gryphon clan had the ability to retain and pass on all information that pertained to any battle so they had the battle knowledge of many different generations. The Gryphon clan was a very serious bunch and usually only smiled for their family and their soul-mates. The head of the Gryphon clan was Odin Lowe and his wife Crystal Yuy. They have twin boys who were always getting into trouble and causing mischief.

The Death clan had the ability to control who dies, when they die, how they die, and even if they get to be reborn. The Death clan had a great sense of humor and you could always find them laughing and smiling. The head of the Death clan was Jake Maxwell and his wife Helen Maxwell. They had twins, one of which was a girl and one of which was a boy.

The Wild clan had the ability to calm any animal and they could also levitate themselves above the ground and see through any object with practiced ease. The Wild clan was a quiet bunch and very reclusive so you usually couldn't find them unless you knew where to look. The head of the Wild clan was Terrance Barton and his husband John Nanashi. They had just one boy who if you didn't know him personally you would think he didn't exist.

The Tenshi clan had the ability to sense the emotions of others and they could wield music as a weapon of great power. The Tenshi clan were very peaceful and loving and hating fighting above all else. The head of the Tenshi clan was Katrina Winner and her husbands Rashid and Abdul. They had fifteen children which included fourteen girls and one boy.

The Dragon-Phoenix clan had the ability to shape-shift into any animal that they chose and they could master any weapon that they touched and heal any wound that they saw. The Dragon-Phoenix clan was very serious and strict and they hardly ever did anything that did not add to their immense skills and knowledge. The head of the Dragon-Phoenix clan was Lee Chang and his wife Lillianna Long. They had two children a girl and a boy who were always fighting with each other in order to prove who was stronger.

Each kingdom got along with each other for the most part and lived in peace and harmony. But one day the Banshee clan attacked each and every kingdom in order to try and gain the unique powers of the ruling families. The kingdoms fought valiantly in order to try and preserve their powers and their people. Each kingdom eventually won the battle, even the Tenshi clan won but they needed the assistance of the other four clans in order to do so. After the battle the queens of each kingdom went to check on their children to ensure that they were safe.

The queens opened to door to the safe house that the children were being kept in and found out something absolutely terrible. Their collective screams could be heard for miles away. Their children had been kidnapped during the battle and were now nowhere to be found. And thus our story begins…

**Author's Note:** Ouch a cliff hanger! Review and you will get more. Also on a side note just so everyone understands this chapter is just the introduction chapter. Sort of like a prologue to introduce the setting and the characters.


End file.
